


Glimmadora Fluff

by curiousscientistkae



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Idiots in Love, Mindless Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: Some dumb fluff with Glimmer having broken her wing and Adora just chilling with her and helping her out a bit
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Glimmadora Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> so had a bit of a bad day and was like I am going to write mindless fluff to make myself feel better. I have a list of fics I want to do and this was on it. Sort of just ended up ending it but since this was just mindless stuff I just was like w/e (i swear more "serious" stuff is on the way rip). But yeah just enjoy some mindless fluff

Glimmer groans as she walks up to her girlfriend, careful not to aggravate her wing anymore. The broken parts are wrapped in a special bandage to help speed up the healing but it keeps the wing from being able to outstretch fully. Bed rest and relaxation in on her medical list. Barely anything else is on the agenda now because of that. She does try to look at some of the positives with this predicament she is in. She can take a rest from dealing with being a queen and take it easy. But everything ends there. Going outside and far away from Brightmoon is no-no. Can’t risk messing it up more. Why do wings have to be fragile? At most all she can do is go out to the different courtyards. Glimmer can feel the stir-craziness already bubbling inside of her. The only other good thing that is a constant is Adora. 

“You know you don’t have to do this,” Glimmer says while Adora cooks her some breakfast. She wraps her arms around Adora’s waist and manages to rest her chin on her shoulder. The eggs and bacon sizzle on the frying pan below, making Glimmer’s mouth water. 

“I know that is a half lie. You love when I cook your breakfast,” Adora retorts. 

“You know me too well.” Glimmer buries her face into Adora’s skin, taking a deep breath and taking in the lingering scent of her sandalwood soap. She shuts her eyes, letting the moment over take her. There needs to be more of these. Peaceful and quiet times that will make memories for a lifetime. Life as a queen and practically a queen consort can be long and arduous, especially as one has to take on the burden of working on helping the world heal from years of being war torn. A break is needed. 

“How is the wing doing? Does it still hurt?” Adora asks. 

Glimmer opens her eyes and shifts her head once more. “Not really no. Just feels a little uncomfortable, since ya know, I can barely move it. It _suuuuccckkkssss_. I have to sit around all day.”

“I still can’t believe you not only flew into that tree but crashed all the way down to the ground. I’m surprised you _only_ broke your wing. I know you don’t get sick and heal easy and can take a beating but still. I would have thought you would’ve done something else.”

“Well I run on dumb luck also. With your mother being immortal and just having dumb luck, there is a lot that can happen.”

Adora rolls her eyes. “Well, I get the feeling of suckiness and not being able to do anything. I once broke my leg at the Horde when I was, like, eight? Nine? Can’t remember since I broke a few bones but I am getting off topic. Anyway. Broke leg pretty decently. Had to have a cast for a good while. Still had to do things but I was mostly stuck on the sideline, forcing to just do a bunch of homework and quizzes while everyone else was out and about.”

“So when they couldn’t physically make you run forever they pumped information into you?”

“Pretty much. That is how I got so smart!” Adora grins and places a finger to her head. “I actually did not mind learning that much...for the most part.”

“Okay, smarty-pants. Did you ever learn how to cook there ‘cuz your bacon is smoking.”

“Crap, what?!?”

Glimmer laughs and Adora fumbles to turn the stove off and cease it from burning to a crisp. They and the eggs are saved, albeit slightly overcooked. They still look good and tasty either way. Adora grumbles something under her breath as she places the food on two separate plates. She hands Glimmer hers and the two go to sit at the table. Glimmer happily eats her food, enjoying the crispy parts of it. Adora eats hers slowly, poking at the eggs. 

“Hey, they still taste good! Don’t be so disappointed. It’s not like you set the place on fire,” Glimmer reassures her. 

“I know. I just wanted to make something nice to cheer you up a bit. When even was the last time I burned something? ‘Course it is now.”

Glimmer gives a shrug as she swallows some of her eggs. “If you really want to cheer me up, you can do some of my queen work. Just because I am injured doesn’t mean work cease. You know that all too well from everything you told me.”

“Sure!” 

There is a pep to Adora’s voice when she says this. Glimmer looks her over for a moment. “You know I was joking, right? You don’t have to do that for me.”

“So? I don’t mind it. Honestly, I can use a break from going around villages and town talking to people and helping them rebuild. Not the fault of the people living there but they sometimes get overwhelming with wanting to talk to me. I need to breathe also.”

“So not only am I dating a dorky jock, but a nerdy one as well? You are quite the person, Starlight.”

“I aim to please, Glitter-bug.” 

The two finish up their breakfast and clean up together. Glimmer asks once more if Adora is alright with dealing with some of the queen duties that there are, since she still will have people asking her things, though to a lesser extent. Adora reassures her that it will be fine. At least the people here she has some relationship with already and they aren’t complete strangers. And on the plus side, she does know how to handle some of it after following Glimmer around half the time when she works. 

Knowing that Adora will not give up, Glimmer finally agrees. She takes Adora to her first order of business. The first thing on the agenda is reading over reports about how the rebuilding and peace bringing is going on. All the kingdoms that were apart of the Rebellion have their own share of work to do. However, since Brightmoon spearheaded it and most of the battle plans where figured out there, it host most of the toil. It is only fair after all. 

Adora happily takes the stack of papers, sits down on the ground cross legged, and begins reading them. Glimmer smiles softly at the sight of Adora getting into her focus mode. Eyes glued to the papers, scanning every word printed on it, all the while her free hand twirling some dark blonde bang strands of hair around her index finger. She is lost in her work already. Glimmer tells her that she will be back shortly to check on her. The only response she gets from her is a “uh-huh”. Adora doesn’t even look up from the papers as Glimmer walks out. 

Glimmer leaves to see how everything is doing around the castle. This allows her to get out and walk around and not sit around all day. She chats a bit with anyone who is willing to spare a few moments. Many ask her how she is doing and a few joke about the crash, which Glimmer just groans or rolls her eyes at. No one is going to let her live that down. Hopefully no one happened to record that incident. No need to see it repeat on loop forever. Once she is done with her stroll and stopping by to say hello to her father, who was talking to some plants in the greenery, she heads back to see how Adora is doing. 

It looks like Adora has barely moved an inch. She still sits down on the ground, papers in one hand and her other hand know covering her mouth in thought, and some sheets neatly placed down on the ground. By the looks of the stack she holds, she is almost done. Adora is one hell of a fast reader. 

“How’s it going, Starlight?” Glimmer asks, taking a seat next to her. Adora doesn’t budge. Glimmer leans closer to Adora blows a small amount of air right behind her ear. Her girlfriend nearly jumps out of her skin. Adora puts a hand on the spot that was blown on and gives a confused and curious look at the queen. 

“I’m sorry! Seriously, I am,” Glimmer tries to stifle some laughter. “I did try calling you but you were so zoned in on the papers. How could I resist?”

“Could’ve just shook me more something,” Adora mutters, rubbing the side of her head. 

“Sorry love.” Glimmer gives Adora a kiss, trying to make up for it. “But how are you doing? Looks like you are almost done. I can help you finish.”

“Everything looks fine. Nothing out of the ordinary. There was a random letter in there from Sea Hawk saying to ignore anything about some of Salineas’ boats caught fire. Mermista has him fixing that problem.”

“That he started probably,” Glimmer points out. “How wonder how many he set on fire this time.”

“Doesn’t say. Anyway, here. If you want to read some of them.” Adora hands Glimmer half of the stack in her hands. Together the two work on reading the reports. Just like Adora said, there is nothing major to note. It is just general updates on how smoothly things are going. In no time at all, they finish. Once the last piece of paper is set down, Glimmer stretches out. Without realizing it, her wings spread out. The uninjured one unfurls without issues but her other one attempts to but does not get far. Pain spreads out from it and down Glimmer’s spine. She lets out a curse. 

“Are you okay?” Adora asks. 

“Ah! I’m fine,” Glimmer answers through her teeth. She sucks in a breath as the pain disappears. “That just was a stupid idea. Gods this sucks.”

“It will be over soon enough. Here. I know you can’t move it all too much so preening much be a pain. Let me do some of that.”

Adora starts to run her fingers through Glimmer’s soft, lilac feather free of bandages. Glimmer sighs as she feels Adora’s fingers work their magic. She trusts no one else but her with the preening of her wings. She knows exactly the right spots to hit and can easily pinpoint feathers that are about to fall out. Adora can pluck them out without causing any issue to Glimmer. But nothing matters more than intimacy it brings. 

“And there we go! I guess we will have more time to do this as you are on rest. Now, what’s next on queen duties?” Adora asks. She grabs the papers on the ground, stands, and places them on a nearby table. Glimmer joins her. 

“There aren’t any meetings, thank the gods, and I don’t think there is much else in the castle. Just maybe sitting around the throne listening to people. But you know what, screw it. People can wait since I am injured.” Glimmer wraps arms around Adora once more. “I just want to spend the day with you.”

“Are you sure? I can handle this stuff you know,” Adora replies. “There seriously isn’t anything else to do?”

“Not anything exciting since the Horde was defeated. Now c’mon. Say no so we can do just relax together.”

“What happens if I say no?”

“Then I will flush the toilet when you are showering so you get blasted by cold water.”

“That is one heck of the threat, your highness. I think I’ll have to obey your command.”

“Remind me again how I fell in love with an idiot like you?”

“Takes one to know one. But seriously. If there really isn’t anything else, I don’t mind spending the day with you. Got anything planned?”

Glimmer shrugs, figuring that they can think of stuff on the fly. Adora thinks for a moment and ends up suggesting just relaxing in the louage, cozied up by the fire and either reading a book or playing some games on their communication device. Glimmer raises an eyebrow, surprised that Adora would suggest something like that but Adora answers back with that everyone needs a break once in awhile. 

So the two go to relax for the day, nestled in each other arms and enjoying the presence of their other half.


End file.
